


Innocence is Yours to Give Away

by 7dragons7



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: AU Lovess concept, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, mentions of non con, mentions of underage noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7dragons7/pseuds/7dragons7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world everyone is born with a pair of cat like ears. They are meant to represent youth and innocence. A good idea on natures part. But nature forgot to factor in human nature. How wicked and cruel a single being could be. Ears can be lost for other reasons... but no one thinks of that. They only see the ears gone and laugh and mock as if it is something to be ashamed of if your age isn't quite right. </p><p>~(Loveless concept where if you're still a virgin you have cat ears representing such things. And they go if you are no longer so. )~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence is Yours to Give Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LOVELESS1-eng "07ghost"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19852) by fireychronicles. 



In this world everyone is born with a pair of cat like ears. They are meant to represent youth and innocence. A good idea on natures part. But nature forgot to factor in _human_ nature. How wicked and cruel a single being could be and how a group could become merciless over small things. Things that shouldn't matter. 

Being a Warsfiel was hard enough. But it could easily get harder and it was for the smallest member of their elite group. 

They walked together through the halls, grouped around their leader and the how the crowds would part at the sight of them. Their whispers, however, encircled them and followed. 

"He wears a hat because he still has his ears."

"How embarrassing. At his age too!" 

"The taller one clearly isn't ashamed." 

"And the small one. Can you believe it? No ears!" 

"How can she not have any ears?"

" _Disgusting_." 

It was always this way. Did such trivial things really matter? Who had ears. And who didn't. And while the commander of the team did not need to worry about the thickness of skin when it came to his loyal hawks there was no reason for such harsh comments as they walked through the fortress. 

Once in the office that they all shared he retreated to his desk and set them all to their tasks. The mood was sour, as to be expected after hearing such things but there were a few hawks who specialized in making the atmosphere a bit better. 

The Chief of Staff exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. He'd met Kuroyuri in a terrible state. They'd given her to him as a joke. A beaten, half alive, warsfeil. But she was more than that. She was strong. She'd been poisoned and lived. She was strong. She looked him right in the eyes and didn't flinch or shy away. And he could only kneel down and ruffle the pink locks. No ears at that time either. 

The whispers would always follow despite her past. No one would ever take the time to try and understand. 

"Kuroyuri." 

"Yes Ayanami-sama!?" her chipper voice replied despite another day of horrific whispers. Kuroyuri never allowed herself to be weak in his presence. 

"I have something for you." 

Her eyes lit up at his words. "A gift for me!?" She quickly spun around to stick her tongue out at Hyuuga who offered a pout in return. 

The commanding officer opened a drawer at his desk to retrieve the box for her. "I make it a priority of mine to protect my hawks on and off the battlefield." 

She nodded at his words watching him get up and walk back to her, bouncing on her toes in excitement. The prospect of being the only one getting a gift was too much. She adored her beloved superior with all that she was. He accepted her without question under the dark wings that was his team. Despite her age and situation. Despite never being in the academy or taking the tests. Even allowing Haruse to come and be her Begleiter. Ayanami was wonderful and she cared for him so much. If she could she'd take away all the pain that seemed to surround him and make it her own, she would But she could not... so she'd do everything she could on and off the battlefield. No matter the cost. 

He knelt before her holding out the box and ignoring her uncontrolled squeak of excitement at his actions. She simply took the box and quickly opened it offering a happy and hasty thanks. Her eyes went wide at the sight that was inside... "T-These..." 

"They're fake... of course. I can never restore what was stolen. Nor will it change how people treat you out there. They'll know. You're unique and you fly under me. But perhaps in time... But it's not for them. They're for you. It's a symbol and unneeded as far as I'm concerned. But the whole world relies so heavily on them. It was not your choice to lose them. But perhaps with these... when the time comes it can be your choice and yours alone. No one else's."  

She carefully pulled the pink ears out, matching her hair perfectly. They looked so real. To get ones this good... so much. So much money she couldn't even fathom. "My own ears..." Tears filled her eyes and she held them tightly to her chest. "No one can take these from me." She smiled brightly at her commander so grateful words would simply not be enough. So she threw her self at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you..." she sobbed. "Thank you so much." 

Taken aback by the sudden action he did not reject her. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her smaller form. "You are most welcome, Kuroyuri." 

"I don't care what they say..." she said softly, attempting to reign in composure in front of her boss. "But it did make me sad. A reminder every single day. As if I needed it. But it wasn't my fault." she pulled away from the silver haired commander and rubbed her eyes, no more tears. She placed the fake ears carefully upon her head. "And now... the choice is mine. Soldiers, especially stupid ones, come and go. They'll all forget that these aren't real. And I'll never have to hear about it again... and a day will come when I'll be able to take these off proudly and never have to put them back on. And it'll be my choice. Only mine. And it'll be okay that these are fake. Because... that person loved me without ears first." A happy giggle escaped her.

"Of course..." Amethyst eyes flickered towards the said person who looked after his littlest hawk.  

Kuroyuri quickly became somber "We've had very similar stories, haven't we, Ayanami-sama?"

"In ways, yes."

"You're very good at giving orders and advice. But you should follow it too." As always she acted without fear reaching out to remove his hat from his head. It was unheard of for him to take it off. Not even Hyuuga could was sly enough to make such a thing happen. And the sharp inhale at her actions did not go unnoticed. And it was followed by another at what was revealed. Which was nothing. 

There were no ears under his hat. And there hadn't been for some time. 

"It's not your fault either..." 

He offered her a smile at her words. "Of course. Now. There is work to be done. Enough of this chatter." 

Smiling brightly once more she offered him his hat back and ran over to Haruse to show off her pretty new ears. 

"But first a lunch break." Hyuuga's voice sharp and serious cut through the mood like one of his swords cut through another person. No one argued about getting something to eat or tea and very quickly there was only two that remained within the office. 

Ayanami picked himself off the floor not bothering to look at the other. "You know I don't eat lunch." 

"You never said anything to me." 

"With good reason." Ayanami countered attempting to end this conversation before it could really begin and retreated to his desk once more.

"What reason!?" The Major demanded. There was a serious in his voice that wasn't often heard when it came to matters like these. These tones were reserved for matters like Yukikaze... The fact that it was being used for this conversation and subject matter was disheartening and he was in no mood for it. The happy aura that Kuroyuri had filled the room with had quickly vanished.

"Because this is the reaction I did not want to deal with."

"No." Hyuuga snapped, following and slamming his hands on the commander's desk. "This is the reaction of someone who hasn't known for years. This didn't happen yesterday. Or a week ago. This is a lie that have lasted for years.... over ten because the hat was an issue when Yukikaze was still here." The lower ranked soldier took a deep breath attempting to calm down because yelling wasn't going to make his dear friend talk to him. "You had them when we were training together. When we graduated. When... when exactly? I've always been beside you. Where did I fail? Where was the exact moment where I lost you?" 

"Hyuuga." 

"Tell me!"

"It was a long time ago. It hardly matters."

"And yet you still hide it."

Ayanami would never understand how important it was for Hyuuga to always protect what was important to him. Every sacrifice the Blackhawk team tried to make for him he tried to negate and take the pain as his own.  

And really it was wrong to be so mad at the Chief... it was to be expected. Especially from this man who was like this about everything. The real failure was with himself who couldn't even tell something had happened after all this time. He couldn't place a time when this might have happened... and the fact that Kuroyuri noticed this before he had... 

"Hyuuga... are we done here?"

The words stung and it did nothing to appease his mood. How could he just go back to smiling as if this information had never come to pass? As if this had never happened... He couldn't. 

The Major leaned over the desk to reach out and card his gloved fingers through the silver hair, always hidden by that hat... where he'd always pictured those two pretty silver ears were crammed together in hiding. "Aya-tan... you should have told me." 

"I could not stand to have my only friend think any of less of me. So it was never to be spoken of." The pale man shrugged simply as it was nothing. 

The words hurt. Thousands of blades through his core. He clambered on top of the desk, knocking things over in his wake but it didn't matter. The desk was in the way of his target. "There is nothing... absolutely nothing in this world or the next that will make me think less of my precious Aya-tan." 

The commander for a second time today he felt arms envelop him. The words were touching but probably not true. There were many secrets that lurked beneath the surface of his skin. Eventually there would be one that Hyuuga could stand no more. While he was surprised it wasn't this one there were others worse than this. But it was a nice thing to believe until that inevitable day came. It was easier to agree instead of arguing. 

"Of course." he found his hands curling into the ebony uniform of his subordinate  His body saying what he could not. Showing what he'd never would. And how he wanted to believe in what was being said... 

"I'll always protect you, Aya-tan." The words were familiar. He'd heard them before. They always held a deep level of sincerity and promise, especially now when they were being whispered in his ear. 

"If it comes to that..." 


End file.
